Drive (2011)
Drive (2011) Director: Nicholas Winding Refn Summary Driver (Ryan Gosling) is a skilled Hollywood stuntman who moonlights as a getaway driver for criminals. Though he projects an icy exterior, lately he's been warming up to a pretty neighbor named Irene (Carey Mulligan) and her young son, Benicio (Kaden Leos). When Irene's husband (Oscar Isaac) gets out of jail, he enlists Driver's help in a million-dollar heist. The job goes horribly wrong, and Driver must risk his life to protect Irene and Benicio from the vengeful mastermind (Albert Brooks) behind the robbery. Male Deaths * James Biberi Cook * Albert Brooks Rose * Bryan Cranston Shannon * Ryan Gosling Driver (possible) * Jimmy Hart #2 * Oscar Isaac Gabriel * Ron Perlman Nino * Tim Trella #1 * Jeff Wolfe Suit Female Deaths * Christina Hendricks Blanche Gallery Oscarisaac.jpg|Oscar Isaac Bryancranston.jpg|Bryan Cranston Jamesbiberi.jpg|James Biberi Albertbrooks.jpg|Albert Brooks Jimhart-drive.jpg|Jimmy Hart Jwolfe.jpg|Jeff Wolfe Trivia # Ryan Gosling replaced Hugh Jackman. # The Driver and Irene actually say very little to each other, primarily because Ryan Gosling and Carey Mulligan felt that their scenes should be more focused on the mood and refused to say many of the scripted lines. Mulligan summarized making the film as "staring longingly at Ryan Gosling for hours each day." # Although this is a quiet crime thriller, the trailers gave the impression that it was a car chase film like the "Fast and Furious" films. One woman even sued because she did not get that sort of film. # Ron Perlman won the role of Nino after explaining to Nicolas Winding Refn that he wanted to play "a Jewish man who wants to be an Italian gangster because that's what is, a Jewish boy from N.Y." # Albert Brooks was in character when he met Nicolas Winding Refn, pinning him against a wall and speaking in a threatening manner. Brooks shaved his eyebrows for his role to make his character more emotionless. # Bryan Cranston was one of the first actors Nicolas Winding Refn looked to cast, as he was a fan of Breaking Bad (2008). Knowing Cranston had other opportunities, Winding Refn tried to interest him by asking how he would like to develop the role. After not hearing back, Winding Refn called him, at the very same time that Cranston was writing on a piece of paper the pros and cons of doing the film. Moved by Winding Refn's interest, he accepted the part. Category:Films Category:2011 Films Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Films directed by Nicolas Winding Refn Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Neo-Noir Category:Mystery Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Gangster Films Category:Revenge Category:Indie Films Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Nominees Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners